Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to communicate with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with another processing node. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, a portion of the network may experience high load (e.g., load above a threshold). For example, a communication link may experience a large amount of data traffic and the data transmitted over the communication link may be delayed as a result. Accordingly, a system that effectively balances load and considers delay may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for configuring a delay based scheduler for an access node. A plurality of packets may be received at an access node, where at least a first packet is associated with an application running on a wireless device in communication with the access node. The plurality of packets may be inspected to determine that one or more of the packets associated with the application are marked, where the mark indicates network congestion. A remaining time for the first packet may be calculated based on a packet delay budget associated with the running application and the determination that one or more of the packets associated with the application are marked. The first packet may then be scheduled for transmission to the wireless device, using a delay based scheduler, based on the calculated remaining time.